A Moment in Time
by ForeverYours21
Summary: Hermione sends herself back in time after a Death Eater attack. While there, she must change the past to fix the future for her family and friends. Will she have the chance before Lord Volderment realizes her intent?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Harry Potter story from the pen name _Jezebel Whitlock_. I opened a new account for my Harry Potter story. Don't get upset if you realize this story belongs to _Jezebel_. **

**Disclaimer: _T__he characters and canon situations in the following story belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._**

**One**

The Wizarding world was in chaos. Voldemort's regime had increased in size and power. People, muggles and magical folks alike, were living in fear. The Boy Who Lived had yet to finish the job placed on his shoulders since before his birth.

Hermione Granger rushed around the room picking up toys. In the background, the radio was on. She listened carefully for names she knew, names of her family.

A sharp knock on the door pulled her away from the radio. She supposed it was a good thing. Listening to the radio was making her crazy. She knew she couldn't focus on those deaths, no matter how heartbreaking it was. Her son needed her.

The knock came again, more urgently this time. Hermione set the blocks down and, taking out her wand, walked to the door. She peeked out the window cautiously, relieved to find it was only Harry. She opened the door slowly, keeping her hand on her wand.

"Hermione, open the door! It's me." Harry snapped.

She held her wand out at him. He wasn't surprised. Hermione would never let just anyone into her home, especially since her son was sleeping.

"Why was I in the bathroom Halloween night in First Year?"

"Ron insulted you. You spent the day in the bathroom crying."

Hermione lowered her wand and held the door opened for him. "Sorry, Harry. I was just checking. The last thing I need a Death Eater to show up."

"No need to worry, Hermione. You have a lot more to protect than you used to."

She closed the door behind him before putting her wand back into her robe. "What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't it kind of late for a visit?"

"I came to warn you. There have been Death Eater movement in this area. I didn't want you to be here alone without any idea of it."

Hermione knew what he was talking about. She had heard things on the radio. Although she lived away from both the Wizard and muggle communities, her cottage was still in danger. Death Eaters could come across it and kill her with a single spell. Her heart pounded. It was getting more and more dangerous with each passing day. Ever since her son was born, Hermione's search for the Horcruxes ended. She continued with Harry and Ron well into her fourth month. It was only when she began to slow them down was she forced to admit defeat and let Harry continue forward without her.

"So how's Aurey?"

"Sleeping, finally," Hermione leaned against the couch, in exhaustion. "He has a cold and was cranky for the better part of the day."

Harry frowned. "Is he feeling better?"

"It should be gone by morning. I gave him some medicine to help him sleep."

He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantle. "It's hard to believe Aurey is Malfoy's son." He said, picking up the picture of her son.

Hermione flinched. "Sorry, I know you don't like when someone brings it up."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's true." She sighed and sat on the couch. "Sometimes when I look at him, he reminds me so much of Malfoy. Sometimes I see those eyes and they remind me so much when it happened."

Harry squinted his eyes. "Hermione, have you talked to anyone about that night?"

She looked down at her hands. "No. It's too hard."

"You're going to have to talk about it someday."

"And I will, Harry, but not now."

He did not look pleased at her decision, but he knew better than to argue.

Neither Hermione nor Harry spoke after that. Harry put the picture of Aurey down and took a seat beside her. Hermione curled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. It was nice to talk to someone other than a baby. She loved her son but she craved human contact.

"You looked tired." Harry offered.

"Exhausted," she admitted. "Aurey is a handful when he's better; he's a nightmare when he's sick."

Harry chuckled. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll stay here tonight—if that's okay—and watch Aurey." He offered.

"Are you sure?"

"You're my best friend, Hermione. I have no problem with it."

"Okay." She agreed. "Thanks, Harry." Hermione kissed his cheek and lay her head down on his lap. Harry stroked her hair, the gentleness of his fingers lulling her to sleep.

Harry looked down at Hermione, his fingers trailing down the side of her face. He knew it was wrong; Hermione had no idea how he felt about her. He was afraid to admit that he fancied her. The last thing he wanted was to tell her, only to be shot down. He did not think he could handle it. He knew it would be awkward to be around each other when she knew how he truly felt. He didn't want to ruin their friendship until he was positive what he was feeling was truly love and not just some form of comfort.

Harry slowly pulled away from Hermione, lifted her into his arms, and walked to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and eased her onto it.

Once Hermione was comfortable, he went to the room across the hall. Aurey lay on his bed, his head buried in his pillow. He was breathing well, though his left leg twitched. Harry pulled the blanket up around him. He put his hand on Aurey's forehead, checking his temperature. He was warm but not feverish.

Satisfied, Harry stood and kissed Aurey on the head. He left the room, closing the door a little behind him. He walked out to the living room when he noticed something off. A terrible feeling washed over him. Something was about to happen. What, he couldn't be sure. Harry moved to the window and glanced out the curtains. His body went taut when he saw who was standing outside.

Death Eaters surrounded the outer entrance of the cottage. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they got through the protection wards. He couldn't be sure how they found them but he knew what was about to happen was not going to turn out their way. There were at least a dozen Death Eaters out there.

Turning away from the window, Harry rushed to Hermione's room.

"Hermione," he shook her awake. "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione turned away from him, her eyes moving behind closed lids.

"Hermione!"

She sat up in surprise, squinting at him. "Harry? What going on? Is it Aurey?"

Harry shook his head, handing her the wand he grabbed from the table. "Death Eaters are surrounding the house."

Hermione immediately jumped to action. "How did they find us?" she hissed.

"I don't know," he said. "Go get Aurey. Stay with him. Once the fighting starts, he's going to be scared. As soon as it's clear, apparate. Understand?"

"Harry—"

"Hermione," It was now or never. Harry drew her towards him and kissed her. He could feel her surprise but before she could do anything, he pushed her away. "Go get Aurey."

Reluctantly, Hermione did as she was told. She ran to Aurey's room, locking the door behind her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before the Death Eaters came for her. They would kill her immediately.

She walked to the bed, fighting back the fear. Hermione looked down at her son. He was still asleep, unaware of what was happening on the outside. She would have to wake him up, she knew. Nevertheless, she would let him sleep a little longer. Hermione had always hoped to protect her son from the Death Eaters but her connection to Harry made her an important target. She had prepared, on the chance that they did show up.

She walked over to the drawers and pulled out the item wrapped in a silk handkerchief. Unwrapping it, Hermione set the necklace around her neck.

The sound of a door exploding made her jump. Aurey woke with a start and looked around in confusion. "Mummy?"

Hermione went to him. "Shh, love, we must be very quiet."

"Mummy, what's happening?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around the boy. "You needn't worry. Nothing's going to happen."

At least, she hoped it wouldn't.

Voices echoed off the walls. Hermione fought back a cringe. Harry was out there alone, fighting them off. She knew he wouldn't die tonight. Voldemort wanted that for himself, but that wouldn't stop them from hurting him.

Despite the inappropriate time, Hermione couldn't help but think about the kiss. Her cheeks warmed when she remembered how soft and warm his lips had been.

She pulled out of those thoughts as she heard spells shouted back and forth. Footsteps echoed through the halls. Hermione pulled Aurey towards her, holding him close as he began to panic. He couldn't understand and she was in no way able to explain it. She kept a firm hand on her wand, watching the door.

The doorknob jingled. Hermione's knuckles went white. It was happening; the moment she dreaded and feared since the moment she realized she was pregnant.

...

There were many things Draco Malfoy was ashamed of.

Taking the Dark Mark; letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts; raping those innocent girls for the Dark Lord's pleasure, but standing there, watching the girl he detested since first year was the worst.

The moment he came across the locked door, he knew something was different. There was no way Granger would let Scar head fight the Death Eaters off alone. She was protecting something. He had to admit, he was curious. What could be so important that she would leave her best friend alone?

Draco stared at the boy half-hidden behind her. He was small, two at most. His hair was light brown, nearly golden. But it was the eyes that caught Draco's attention. Grey eyes.

_His _eyes.

This boy—the one Granger was protecting—he was his son.

Granger's eyes were wide, pleading. "Please," she whispered. "Please, don't hurt him. He's just a boy."

Draco stared at the two, completely oblivious to what was happening behind them. "Draco!" Bellatrix hissed. "What have you found?"

She shoved Draco out of the way. When she saw Hermione, a malicious smile crossed her face. "Well, if it isn't the little mudblood." She cackled when she saw the boy. "And what's this? The mudblood reproduced. What kind of self-respecting man would sleep with you? Let me guess—Potter?" Bellatrix was laughing—at least until she saw his eyes.

"No," she hissed. Turning on Draco, she slapped him hard. "You impregnated the mudblood? Can you really do nothing well?"

Draco fought the urge to reach up and touch his cheek. It stung but he refused to show weakness in front of his aunt.

"Hermione!" Potter shouted from the hallway.

"Harry!"

The boy started crying, confused and scared about who the intruders were. Granger started whispering to him, holding him tightly as she kept her eyes on Bellatrix.

"Hermi—" Harry trailed off as he was hit with the Killing Curse.

"Harry!" she shrieked.

Granger's kid screamed louder, calling for her.

Hermione watched in horror as everything around her fell apart. She numbly took the time turner out from around her neck. Wrapping it around Aurey, she turned it. Over and over, she turned it. She could barely keep track of what was happening around her.

Aurey was screaming. He clung to her clothes, his head buried in her neck. When everything stopped moving, Hermione looked up. She had gone through time, but was unaware of how much time had truly passed.

It was cold. The ground was freezing, covered in a thick blanket of snow. That was the first thing Hermione registered as soon as the spinning had stopped. Aurey was no longer crying, though his whimpering was heartbreaking.

Hermione wanted to cry, to react to what she saw, but she knew better. She had to protect Aurey. She looked around cautiously. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. She was unprepared for it. Shrugging out of her robes, Hermione wrapped Aurey in it, desperate to keep him warm. If anything, he needed it more than she did.

A bitter wind howled through the trees. Hermione shivered. She needed to get out of the forest. While it may not have been covered with Death Eaters, she didn't particularly want to wait for someone to find them.

Securing Aurey's arms around her neck, Hermione looked down at her son. He was shaking, his teeth chattering. Despite wearing her robe, he could still feel the cold through his light pyjamas. She needed to get him to warmth. Hermione herself was starting to feel the after effects of both time travel and the sudden cold.

"It's okay, Aurey. Everything will be just fine." She whispered, rubbing his shoulders protectively.

Keeping a firm hold on him, Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade. She stumbled, exhausted and cold. She needed to get to the castle; she needed to talk to Dumbledore.

She supposed she could take one of the passageways up to the castle, but explaining that would be complicated. She could just have to trudge her way to the castle.

Aurey was squirming against her, desperate for relief from the cold. Hermione's heart ached with each whimper. He was getting quiet, something she knew was bad. Speeding up, Hermione made it to the castle just as McGonagall was locking the front doors.

Hermione's arms were sore, her body shaking. "Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Please, I must speak to Professor Dumbledore."

The last thing she heard was Aurey call out Mummy before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the positive review! For that, I thought I would update early. Enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: _T__he characters and canon situations in the following story belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._****

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Hermione could feel something touching her hair. Confused and slightly disoriented, she opened her eyes. To her delight, she saw Aurey sitting beside her, running his tiny fingers through her hair. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Aurey smiled when Hermione sat up. "Mummy okay? Mummy okay?"

"Yes, love." She said, pulling him into a stiff hug. "Mummy is okay." Her entire body ached, though she knew better than to let him know.

"Aw, the love a child has for his mother. Truly is a heart warming sight to watch."

Hermione stiffened in surprise and turned to face the man standing at the edge of the bed. His long silver beard and hair were just as she remembered. His blue eyes sparkled behind the half-moon spectacles. "Professor Dumbledore," she breathed out.

"It seems we are at a disadvantage. You know who I am, yet I know nothing of you."

"My name is Hermione Granger, sir." Aurey pulled at her hair, wanting her attention. She supposed she could understand why. She had given him little attention since they arrived. "This is my son, Aurelian."

"I see." He said. "And what brings you here, may I ask?"

"It's complicated, sir." Hermione glanced around, unsurprised that students were looking at her with interest. "But I have to speak to you, sir. It's urgent." She beseeched.

He looked at her curiously. Dumbledore had seen many things in his long life but nothing like this. When Professor McGonagall came to him, warning him of the girl that burst through the front doors, asking for him, he almost believed it was a joke. But he knew from the expression on her face that it was far from a joke. He had followed her to the Hospital Wing where Hagrid had taken her when she passed out. The little boy who was with her, clung to his leg in attempt to keep him from hurting his mother. The boy was tired and cold, though would not let anyone near him until he knew him mother would be all right. By the time Dumbledore had arrived, the boy, too, had passed out, and lay on a bed beside her mother, sucking his thumb.

"When you are feeling well enough, you may come to my office. We shall speak there."

Hermione let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing before Madam Pomfrey could kick him out. Professor McGonagall was outside the doors waiting. "Who is she, Albus?"

"That, we do not know yet, Minerva. Until we do, we must keep a close eye on her."

...

Hermione lay on the bed, Aurey curled against her. Ever since she woke up, he had been desperate to keep a close eye on her. He threw a tantrum every time Madam Pomfrey tried to take him away from her.

"It's fine," Hermione insisted. "I feel much better as it is."

"Miss Granger, I hardly believe it is fine. You are recovering from pneumonia"

"Please, Madam, I need to have him close."

She pursed her lips but reluctantly agreed.

So there they were, lying together on the bed. Aurey was playing with her fingers, drawing lines on her palm. She quietly whispered him a story, the tale of how she, Harry and Ron became friends. Of course, Aurey didn't know it was about his mother. Hermione didn't tell him the names. Instead, she called them: the Boy, the Girl, and the Weasel. Hermione cringed every time she said the latter but she could honestly not come up with anything better for it. Poor Ron, she thought, if only he knew what she called him in her stories.

Aurey seemed particularly excited about the troll. He clapped happily, giggling when she told him how Ron, with the help of Harry, knocked the troll out with its own club.

"That's quite a story, Ms. Granger."

Hermione jerked up in surprise. She looked up at Professor Dumbledore, who was standing again, at the foot of the bed. Hermione pulled away from Aurey, who had finally fallen asleep. "Professor Dumbledore,"

"You are very unusual, Ms. Granger. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you."

"What brings you here, Professor?"

"Madam Pomfrey tells me you are well enough to leave." He said. "I have a room set up for you in the guest wing."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione slipped from the bed and gently pulled Aurey into her arms. She followed Dumbledore through the castle, unsurprised that the students stopped to stare at their headmaster and the strange woman with the child.

Hermione followed Dumbledore up to the seventh floor, near the Room of Requirements.

"Professor, are you taking me to the Room of Requirements?" Hermione asked.

He looked surprised. "You know of the Room of Requirements?"

"Of course, Professor,"

Neither spoke again, but she was surprised when they walked past the room and towards the guest wing she never knew was there.

She was surprised to see Sir Cadogan in front of the entrance. Hermione mentally groaned. "Sir Cadogan,"

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!"

"I've brought our newest guest." Dumbledore spoke.

"Aw, the little lassie and her little lad. Rumours are milling around the castle."

That didn't make her feel any better.

"Password?"

"Fortuna Major,"

The portrait opened to reveal a narrow hall. "You're room is down the hall, on the left." Dumbledore said. "I will see you in the Great Hall after breakfast."

"Thank you, Professor."

Hermione walked inside, barely taking count of the room around her. Instead, she walked to the bedroom and put Aurey down.

For the first time that day, Hermione broke down and cried for the friend that she lost and the life she was pulled from.

...

Hermione felt terrible the next morning. Her head ached and her eyes were puffy and red.

Aurey had woken up at dawn, waking her up from the floor. She had fallen asleep there the night before, after putting him to bed.

After the two got ready, it was nearing eight o'clock.

"Mummy," Aurey rubbed his tummy as Hermione tied the laces to his shows. "Hungwy!"

"Okay, okay." She chuckled. Picking him up, Hermione walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Students stopped to stare at her, whispering as she passed them. She should have been used to it, with the amount of times it happened while she was with Harry but it still unnerved her. She made her way through the hall, letting Aurey down the minute he saw the number of plate on the table with food.

"I see your boy has quite the appetite." Professor Slughorn chuckled as he passed.

Hermione sat beside him, taking a slice of toast with marmalade. She couldn't eat much. Aurey was gnawing on a piece of sausage. "Aurey, where are your manners?"

He stopped chewing and looked down at the plate. Hermione laughed.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said. "Hagrid will take your son during our meeting. You needn't worry about his safety. Hagrid would never hurt a fly."

Of course she knew that. She trusted Hagrid.

"Aurey, how would you like to play with Hagrid today in the vegetable patch?"

He looked up, a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth. Hermione stifled a laugh. He was just too cute.

"Kay, Mummy."

Hagrid came over, picking Aurey up and outer him onto his shoulder. "Come little one," he said cheerfully. "'E'll be okay,"

Hermione watched Hagrid leave with Aurey. Despite her trust of the friendly half-giant, Hermione felt a little anxious leaving her two-year-old son. "Now, come, Ms. Granger. We have much to discuss."

She stood and followed Dumbledore to his office. "Sherbet Lemon," He said cheerfully. They walked up the winding staircase to his office. Dumbledore's phoenix sat behind the desk, his careful eyes watching.

Hermione sat in the chair across from Dumbledore, wringing her hands. She didn't know how to start, and told him as much.

"Starting from the beginning is generally a good idea."

"Well Sir, I'm from the future."

Professor Dumbledore didn't seem as shocked as she expected. "I figured as much," he said. "Professor McGonagall told me you had a Time-turner with you, though it wasn't anything we had seen before."

Hermione continued to tell him everything. Voldemort's return; Harry and his parents; the search for the Horcruxs. Dumbledore seemed particularly interested in the Horcruxs.

"How many does Voldemort have?"

"At the moment? Five."

"At the moment? How many does he have in your time?"

Hermione looked down. "Seven." She said.

"Seven?" he looked astonished, even for Dumbledore. "Do you mean to tell Voldemort split his soul seven ways?"

"Yes, although he never intended to make the last one."

"Why? What was the last one?"

"Harry was the last Horcrux. When Voldemort killed Harry's parents, he unknowingly created it."

Dumbledore tapped his fingers against his desk, lost in thought.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's going to happen to us? What are Aurey and I supposed to do?"

"For now, you'll have to stay here. From what you've told me, it is important that you remain safe." He straightened in his chair. "You'll have to stay in a safe house. I can send a letter to Andromeda Tonks."

"Andromeda?" Tonks's mum?

"Yes." He said. "I'll let you know as soon I an answer."

...

Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut. She could see Hagrid sitting out on the step, playing his flute. Fang, who was just a little puppy, was chasing after a giggling Aurey, barking happily.

"Hi, Hagrid." She said. "How was he?"

"Delightful." He chuckled. "Never seen a tyke with quite as much energy as him,"

"Aurey is one of a kind."

"Mummy!" Aurey crowed when he saw Hermione standing with Hagrid.

"Did you have fun with Hagrid?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Aurey pwayed wif Fang,"

"I can see that. And was Fang good?"

"Yep,"

"Alright, little man. How about some lunch? Then it's time for you to take a nap."

"Kay Mummy. Bye Hagwid."

"Goodbye Aurey!"

Hermione led Aurey up to the castle. He skipped happily beside her, humming quietly to himself. Hermione watched him curiously. She was afraid one of these days, he would crack after all the things he'd been through.

Despite herself, Hermione could still remember seeing Harry's face when the killing curse hit him. When Harry saw Snape's memory in the Pensieve, he knew Voldemort had to kill Harry in order to destroy the horcrux in his head. Since that didn't happen, there was no telling what was happening in her world.

"Mummy!" Aurey's voice pulled her from her thoughts, a moment too late. She ran into someone, nearly knocking her down. Warm, calloused hand caught her arm, keeping her upright. Surprised, she looked up. To her astonishment, she was staring at a young Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't find her voice. She was in shock.

"Mummy," Aurey whimpered.

She looked down. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's fine." He said. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Yes. Just a little embarrassed,"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," he said cheerfully. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Hermione Granger." She said. "And this is—"

"Aurey!" Aurey supplied.

"—my son Aurey."

"It's very nice to meet you." He said.

"Are you here to see Dumbledore?"

Remus looked at her with trepidation. "Do you know Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"How is it I've never seen you before?"

Hermione realized her mistake. At this point, Hermione would have been the same age as Remus and the rest of the marauders. She would have been in school with them.

"I went to Beauxbatons. I've heard of Dumbledore, of course."

"How is it you don't have an accent?"

"I was raised in England." She lied.

"I see."

She could see Remus didn't believe what she was saying. That was a bad thing. If Remus got suspicious, he could start looking into her background. And with the war going on with Voldemort, any suspicious behaviour could end up blown out of proportion.

"Mummy," Aurey pulled on Hermione's robe, gaining her attention.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr Lupin, I have a hungry son to feed."

...

Remus watched the woman leave. There was something very suspicious about her though he couldn't quite figure out what.

Depite that, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was. Her brown hair was pulled back into a braid though her eyes were wary. She had seen things no one her age should have to. Remus wanted desperately to figure out just what she was hiding.

"Aw, Remus, how nice of you to come."

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"It's best we speak in my office."

Dumbledore led the way to his office, with Remus following behind, wondering what it was that Dumbledore needed to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>So Hermione bumped into Remus and suspicions are flying ;)<strong>

**Until next time.**

**Review if you'd like**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Remus sat across from Dumbledore, watching warily as he paced. "Professor, why am I here, exactly?"

"I have learned something that will help us to defeat Voldemort."

He straightened up in surprise. "What is it? I know James will be pleased by this news. He is less than pleased at the current situation."

"Yes. I must speak to James and Lily soon as well. Some of the things I have learned involve them."

"Sir, what is it exactly that you learned?"

"Do you know what a Horcrux is, Mr Lupin?"

Remus leaned back into the chair with a frown. "A little. It's an object dark wizards or witches use to conceal a piece of their soul."

"Precisely. According to my source, Voldemort created five horcruxes. Until those horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort will be immortal."

"What?" he sputtered. "Where are they? What are they?"

"Only one person knows the extent of it."

"Who?"

"I believe you met her earlier. Her name is Hermione Granger."

Remus looked at him in disbelief. "That woman knows about horcruxes? How is that possible?"

"Because she's from the future,"

The silence was tense as Remus carefully considered his words. "She's from the future?"

"Yes. Voldemort is still wreaking havoc in the future. Apparently, this is the only reason why Voldemort is still alive."

"How far into the future are we talking about?"

"Twenty years."

"And the boy?"

"Truly is her son." Dumbledore sat at his desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment. As soon as he finished writing, he gave it to Fawkes. "Take this to Hermione Granger."

The phoenix left without another word.

"What is it you want from me, Professor?"

"I want you to work with her. I trust you, Remus. I wouldn't ask you of this if I didn't. Although it is imperative that you not speak a word of this to anyone,"

"Do you trust her Professor?"

"That is to remain unknown as of know. She has seen true horrors in her life, that much is clear. I believe she is here to make a better future for all those she cares about. She's seen a lot but until she is ready, we may not the full extent of what she has experienced."

Remus nodded sadly, his thoughts on the woman he met.

Hermione sat in the common room, watching her son sleep. He had fallen asleep on her lap and she didn't have the heart to move him.

Thinking about everything she lost coming back here was hard. She knew she had no choice. She had to protect the people she loved.

When she felt the familiar burning sensation on her arm, she held back a cry. Pushing up the sleeve of her shirt, she removed the concealment charm she placed there. She would forever have the word _Mudblood_ etched into her skin from Bellatrix. Although it had been three years, the wound still looked as fresh as it did when it happened. Bellatrix had used dark magic in order to mark her. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get it to go away. Hermione knew Dumbledore would ask about it. Someone as powerful as him was bound to realize she was hiding something. For all she knew, he could believe she was lying, that she was a Death Eater, hiding the Dark Mark in order to change the future.

The sound of tapping on the window made her start. Looking up, she was surprised to find Fawkes there. She moved carefully around Aurey and walked to the window; letting the phoenix in. a letter was attached to him. Hermione took the letter, and stroking Fawkes, turned away.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office at 3 o'clock this afternoon. We still have much to discuss. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Hermione looked at the clock. It was already quarter to three. Annoyed at the lack of time, she pulled the sleeve of her shirt down and went to Aurey. Picking him up carefully, she moved him so he slept comfortably against her shoulder.

She walked to Dumbledore's office, gave the password to the gargoyle and went up the spiral staircase. She knocked quietly.

"Enter."

Hermione pushed opened the door. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" She was surprised to find Remus sitting across from Dumbledore, his hands folded.

"Sit down, Miss Granger."

"Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Not at all. I was just telling Mr Lupin here about the Horcrux."

Hermione stiffened. "Professor?" she asked warily.

"You needn't worry, Miss Granger. It's necessary for Mr Lupin to know who you are. In times like this, we need to be cautious about certain things."

"Okay, sir. What is it you'd like to know?"

"Do you know where the five horcruxes are hidden?"

"Well, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem is hidden in the school, Marvolo Gaunt's ring is in the Gaunt Shack, and Regulus Black stole Salazar Slytherin's locket from its original hiding place and replaced it with a replicate. I don't know if Voldemort knows about that though. As of today, I don't know where Riddle's diary is or Helga Hufflepuff's goblet."

"Where was it in your time?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange had the goblet in her vault; Lucius Malfoy had Riddle's diary. He gave it to the youngest Weasley when I was in Second year."

"I always knew Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater." Remus muttered.

"The only problem is there's no way to destroy the horcruxes."

"How can they be destroyed?"

"Basilisk fang,"

"Where did you get a basilisk fang?"

"From the Chamber of Secrets,"

Remus sat up straighter. "The Chamber of Secret exists?"

"Yeah, the entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Hermione said. "You really should do something about that, Professor, on the off chance that it should open in the future."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, lost in thought.

"Miss Granger, I want you and Mr Lupin to go and get Ravenclaw's diadem. As soon as you're finished, come back here and I'll deal with the diadem until we can find a way to destroy it."

"Okay." Hermione stood up. "What do I do with Aurey? I don't want to take him with me."

Aurey shifted, his nose burying into her neck. "Tilly can look after him."

With a crack, a house elf appeared. "Master called for Tilly?"

"Yes. Tilly, will you take young Mr Granger up to their room and stay with him until Miss Granger returns."

"Yes sir." Tilly walked to Hermione, who gently eased her son into the house elf's arms.

Secure, Tilly disappeared with a crack.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione said.

Remus frowned as he followed her. "How do you know so much about this school?"

Hermione glanced at him. "Hogwarts is my home. I met my best friends here and we got into a lot of mischief while we were here. Of course, we are certainly no match for the Marauders."

He looked at her in surprise. "You know about that?"

"The Four Mischief Makers of Hogwarts? You are legend among some of the school."

"Do we know each other? In your time?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "You become our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in third year." She knew he was still wary of her, with good reason, so she continued. "You're a werewolf. You were bitten as a child and when you turned eleven, you were worried you wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts. Dumbledore let you in despite being a werewolf. There's a passage way under the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shake. Madam Pomfrey would take you there on the night of the full moon in order for you to change. When James, Sirius and Peter learned your secret, they decided to become animagus. It didn't happen until fifth year but after that, they would go with you during the full moon."

Remus stared at her in shock. "How do you know all this?"

"I told you. I know you in the future."

Hermione and Remus stood in front of the wall leading into the Room of Requirements. She closed her eyes.

_Show me the place where Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem is_.

Remus watched as Hermione closed her eyes. He was struck by her knowledge of him. Were they on the same side in the future or opposites?

He had to admit, the fact that she was helping them defeat Voldemort made him realize she was there for a reason, and not one she was telling them. There was something else that was driving her, forcing her to do the things she was doing.

When the door to the Room of Requirements appeared, Hermione walked forward. Remus followed behind, the hair on the back of his neck raised.

The room was filled with lost items. Broken chairs; plants; Cornish Pixies.

"Do you know where the diadem is?"

"Not exactly," she said. "But I know it's in here."

Remus's ears perked as he heard something unusual. "Do you hear that?"

Hermione stopped and looked at him. "Hear what?"

"It sounds like… someone's crying?"

"What?"

Remus started walking, following the sounds Hermione couldn't hear. She followed behind, her gut clenched nervously.

As they got closer to the sound, Hermione heard it as well; the familiar sound of a toddler crying.

Hermione rushed past Remus and saw the young boy crouched beside the broken arm chairs. The boy's hair was green, his body closed in as he cried.

"Teddy?"

Remus watched as the boy looked up. He was astounded at the familiarity of him. There was something about this boy…

"Auntie My-knee?"

"Oh God, Teddy? What are you doing here?" she rushed to the boy and pulled him into her arms. He cried, throwing his little arms around her neck.

She sat down and held him as he cried. Hermione was at a loss as to what to do. Having Teddy appear unexpectedly was nerve-wreaking. She didn't understand how he got there.

"Teddy sweetheart, how did you get here?"

He pulled back slowly and handed her the letter he was holding.

"Gamma gave dis to me."

"Okay." She ran her fingers through his hair, which turned neon blue. Teddy sat in her lap, rubbing his stomach.

"Auntie My-knee, hungry."

"We'll get you some food as soon as we can okay?"

Hermione opened the letter, her heart breaking.

_Dear Hermione, _

_If you got this, it means something has happened. The locket Teddy is wearing around his neck was a portkey. It was to take him to you, no matter where you were. I'm sorry to burden you with this but I know Teddy would be safe with you. You would never let anything happen to your own son. _

_I considered having the portkey take him to Harry but it's dangerous at any given time. Please, please take care of him. He's all I have left of my daughter. _

_Tell him I love him. _

_Love,_

_Andromeda_

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. Death Eaters must have found them. She looked at Teddy and gingerly picked up the locket he was wearing.

Inside were pictures of Tonks and Remus. Hermione felt her heart break. Teddy had already lost so much. It must have taken extraordinary magic for him to get here. He just traveled twenty years into the past.

"Okay, how about some lunch and then we can give you a bath and take a nap. Does that sound okay?"

Teddy nodded. Closing the locket, Hermione stood up, picking Teddy up with her. She turned to Remus, who was still watching.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Go ahead. He needs you."

"Thank you."

Hermione left the room, taking her down to her rooms rather than the kitchens. Tilly was still with Aurey. She could always ask the house elf to bring some food.

When Hermione opened the door to her rooms, Aurey was awake and playing with Tilly. Tilly was making the toys fly, entertaining Aurey.

"Mummy!" Aurey jumped with joy and ran to her. "Mummy have Teddy?"

"Aurey?" Teddy lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder and smiled broadly at his friend. "Aurey!"

Hermione put Teddy down and turned to Tilly. "Tilly, would you go to the kitchen and get something for Teddy to eat? I would go myself but—"

"Tilly go. Aurey was very good; very attentive."

"Thank you for watching him."

Tilly was embarrassed. She nodded and left with a _pop_.

Hermione turned to the two toddlers, who were playing.

She smiled softly and sat on the floor with them.

After Hermione left the room with the boy, Remus searched for the diadem. He knew without Hermione he had no hope of finding it but it was better than going back empty handed.

The more he looked, the more his mind turned to the boy who showed up so suddenly. Who was he and why did he look so familiar? It was clear he knew Hermione well. Did the boy know him as well?

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of the scared boy out of his mind. He wanted to comfort him, tell him not to be afraid.

Why was he feeling these things? He didn't know the boy.

Did he?

* * *

><p>So... Teddy is now with Hermione. The idea has been on my mind lately so I thought it would be the only way to explain how to get him there.<p>

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the positive review! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **_**The characters and canon situations in the following story belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.**_

**Four **

"Lily's having an affair." James said. He took a seat beside Sirius, holding the glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked. "I don't think Lily would ever do anything like that. She loves you. She loves Harry."

"She certainly has a funny way of showing it." James grumbled. "She said she had to go on a mission but there is no way Dumbledore would send her away on her own."

Sirius turned to look at him. "Are you sure you're not imagining it? I mean, these are tough times. Maybe she's—"

"She hardly spends time with Harry." James interrupted. "When she's home, she's incredibly cranky. She snapped at him because he wanted her to play with him."

"That doesn't sound like Lily."

"There's something fishy about Lily's behaviour." James leaned forward and ran a hand through his already unattainable black hair. "Where's Remus, anyway? I haven't seen him for a couple of days."

"He had a mission to do for Dumbledore. It's top secret. Apparently he can't even tell his best friend." Sirius grumbled. "You would think after everything we've been through he would know better than to keep a secret from us."

"If Dumbledore wants him to keep it a secret, he'll keep it a secret." James sipped his whiskey. "Harry's taking a nap upstairs and rumour has it there's an Order meaning tonight."

"Yep. How is the little cub anyway?" Sirius asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Dumbledore's been keeping us under lock and key lately. Only specialty missions allowed." James stood up. "I should check on Harry."

Sirius watched him go, frowning.

As Order members started coming inside, Sirius saw Alice and Frank Longbottom with their son Neville. Alice searched for Sirius. "Where can I put Neville?"

"Take him upstairs. Harry's already up there."

"Thanks." Alice kissed him on the cheek and made her way upstairs.

"Sirius," Frank greeted, shaking his hand. "Is James here?"

"He's upstairs. He should be done soon." Sirius said, feeling foolishly like his wife.

Sirius saw Remus come inside. "Excuse me." He made his way towards Remus when a woman came in, carrying two young boys.

"Are you sure it's okay that Aurey and Teddy are here?" he heard the brunette asked. "I just couldn't leave them there."

"It's fine, Hermione."

"Remus!" Sirius called. "I didn't think you would make it."

Remus nodded. "Of course I would. Sirius, this is Hermione and her sons Aurey and Teddy."

Hermione looked flustered. "Actually, Teddy's my nephew. It's nice to see you again Sirius." She looked at Remus. "Where can I put them? They're heavy."

"Take them upstairs, first door on the left."

Sirius and Remus watched as Hermione walked upstairs.

"What did she mean nice to see you _again_?" Sirius asked, turning to Remus. "I haven't met her before, have I?"

Remus looked surprised. "It's complicated.

...

Hermione held Aurey in her arms while Teddy walked beside her, his hair the same pink as Tonks's hair often was. It sent a sting through her heart as it often did when she thought about Teddy's parents.

When she reached the bedroom Remus told her, she bumped into a woman as she was leaving. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized she was looking at a young Alice Longbottom.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Alice tilted her head. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so." The last time she saw Alice Longbottom was at St. Mungo's Hospital in her fifth year. The last time she saw her, she didn't look anything like the lively woman standing in front of her.

"Mummy?" Aurey whispered.

"Sorry." Hermione said to Alice. "I should probably put him down."

Alice moved out of the way, allowing Hermione inside. She breathed out and walked in. She nearly tripped over Teddy when she saw the man.

He looked so much like her Harry. Everything about him was familiar, right down to the tousled black hair.

But it wasn't Harry.

James Potter was kneeling down beside the bed, stroking the hair of a little boy. _That_ was Harry. But Aurey didn't know that.

"Unca Hawwy!" Aurey shouted, jolting Teddy who was falling asleep standing up.

Aurey struggled in her arms, trying to get to the man. James stood up, taking a protective stance in front of the bed.

"Shh, Aurey, that isn't Uncle Harry." Hermione whispered to him.

"Who are you?" James demanded. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Aurey and Teddy. I'm here on Dumbledore's behalf." Hermione stumbled over her words.

James eyed her suspiciously. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Remus is downstairs. He was the one who told me where to put them."

"How does your boy know Harry?"

"Aurey and Teddy's uncle was named Harry. You just happen to look a lot like him." She said. Besides the eyes and the missing scar, James could be Harry's carbon copy. It was eerie just how similar they were.

Hermione knew it shouldn't have been a surprise. For as long as she's known Harry, people have always told him how much he looks like his father. She just never realized how much that was true.

James watched as Hermione put Aurey and Teddy down. "Boys, I have to go downstairs for a little while. But I need you to stay up here, okay? As soon as we're done, we'll go back to Hogwarts and you can play in Hagrid's pumpkin patch again."

Aurey giggled. "And Fang?"

"And Fang,"

"Auntie My-knee, when can I see Gamma again?"

"Teddy, Gramma isn't here anymore." She kissed him on the forehead. "For now, it's just the three of us."

Hermione stood up and, making sure that the boys had everything they needed, she turned to James, who was still watching her with hawk eyes.

"I better get downstairs. Remus will be wondering what happened."

James followed, keeping a close eye on her back. Hermione shivered and searched the crowd of people. She spotted Hagrid and Professor McGonagall speaking with Frank Longbottom and Alastor Moody. Kingsley Shacklebolt was talking to Sirius and Remus, gesturing as he spoke. Hermione made her way over to them, ignoring the stares and whispers of those who saw her.

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Of course,"

"This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror at the Ministry of Magic."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shacklebolt." Hermione shook his head, her mind reeling at the thought of everything that's happened. "Is Dumbledore here? It feels like someone is going to capture and torture me for answers." She said, turning to Remus.

Before he could answer, Dumbledore came in through the door. "The meeting should start right now."

Once everyone was seated, Hermione watched as Dumbledore stood. "As I'm sure you are all wondering we have a new member of the Order here with us. Her name is Hermione Lupin, she's Remus's cousin from America."

Hermione jerked in surprise, not expecting the lie. Thankfully, no one noticed but she did see the look of disbelief cross both Sirius and James's face.

"She has brought some interesting information that can help us in the defeat of the Voldemort."

Few of the members flinched at his name. Hermione sat staring at her arm. She could feel her arm burn from the mention. Bellatrix was inventive when it came to her torture methods. Every time the Dark Lord's name passed someone's lips, her arm would burn. The more it was spoken, the hotter it would burn.

Hermione was rubbing her arm, trying to alleviate the pain. Remus noticed and, despite everything, his suspicions increased. There was little known about Hermione, and he was inclined to discover everything she was hiding before he let her near his friends.

Dumbledore continued to speak but Hermione paid little attention.

She knew she needed to change the past to fix the future. But without destroying the horcruxs, her future will simply repeat the one that was already happening. She thought about Harry, sweet, innocent Harry who was asleep upstairs. She couldn't stand the thought of him living a life of abuse and neglect by his family, or the number of dangerous trials he would have to face.

Hermione tuned in when she heard her name.

"How do we know she can be trusted?" James demanded, his hazel eyes narrowed. "We don't even know who she is!"

"What is it exactly that you don't trust about me?" Hermione asked speaking up before anyone else could.

"How do we know you're not one of them? I saw you clutching your arm. How do we know you weren't trying to hide your Dark Mark?"

All eyes turned to her. Hermione's eyes hardened. "You really think I would be one of _them_? The people that attacked me, attacked my friends and my family? The ones that tried continuously to kill my best friend, the man I spent more than a decade with?"

"Prove it." Gideon Prewett said. "Prove you don't have a Dark Mark."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If this was what they needed before she could convince them she was on their side, she would.

She took out her wand. "_Finite Incantatem_," she whispered. The tip of her wand glowed and then disappeared. The word _Mudblood_ was visible, red and bleeding along the sides. She held her arm up for them all to see. "I was tortured by one, Bellatrix Lestrange. Is that enough proof for you?"

Hermione left the table, holding her arm from the pain. She needed to clean and hide the marking before Aurey noticed it. She wanted to keep him safe for as long as she could. She spent nearly all her time preserving his innocence but keeping him in the dark wouldn't last long.

Someone knocked on the door. She held her wand out as she cautiously told them to come in.

Remus stuck his head inside. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," she put her want down and gently eased the washcloth over her arm. Remus took a seat beside her, taking the cloth from her hand.

"Let me."

Hermione relinquished her hold and stared at him. He looked so much younger now than he was back in her time. Seeing pictures of him was one thing but seeing him in person was something else. She wondered how Harry would feel if he knew what was happening.

"How did this happen?" Remus asked.

"It was before I knew I was pregnant with Aurey." She said. "Harry, Ron and I were searching for the Horcruxs. We were caught." She paused as his face flashed with surprise.

"Harry? You mean...?"

"Harry Potter. He's my best friend."

"You mean the boy sleeping upstairs is your best friend?"

Hermione laughed at how absurd it sounded. "Yes." She flinched when Remus wrapped her arm. "Anyway, we were taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix found it quite amusing to torture me." She was lying but she couldn't very well tell him the truth. Not yet. There were some things he didn't need to know just yet. "She would have killed me if it hadn't been for a house elf that saved us."

"You realize how crazy this all sounds?"

"Yes. That's the story of my life." Hermione pulled her sleeve down and smiled at Remus. "Thank you for helping me."

"We all need help at some point in our life."

They stood up. Hermione went to check on Aurey and Teddy while Remus went back to the meeting to assure everyone he was alright.

Aurey was awake, staring at the ceiling when Hermione came inside.

"Is everything okay, baby?"

"Mummy, tell me a stowy pwease." He asked.

"Sure." She slipped into the bed beside him and cupped his head beneath her arm. "Once upon a time there lived a Boy who was captive in his own room because a house elf thought it was necessary to keep the Boy from returning to school, the only place he called home. One day, the Weasel and the Mischief Twins drove a flying car all the way to the Boy's house. The Twins pulled the bars off the window while the Boy got everything he needed. Now, the Boy's uncle heard the commotion and hurried to the room. He had put seven locks on the door to keep the Boy in so it gave the Boy more time to escape. Unfortunately, the Boy was just about to get into the car when his uncle came inside. The Mischief Twins pulled the Boy while his uncle tried to pull him back in. Thankfully the Mischief Twins saved the Boy and the evil uncle fell out of the window and landed in a bush right below the window."

Hermione looked down at Aurey. Usually after one of her stories he would be smiling. Now he looked forlorn. "What's wrong, Aurey?"

His lower lip quivered. "Mummy, I miss Unca Hawwy. Unca Hawwy luv Mummy like Mummy luv Aurey,"

"He told you that?"

Aurey nodded and leaned his head against her arm. "Aurey pwomise not to tell you,"

Hermione stifled a giggle as tears prickled her eyes. She kissed him on the head, smoothing his light hair. "I love you with Aurey."

"I luv you too, Mama,"

(*)*(*)

Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the door. Aurey and Teddy were fast asleep and Tilly was standing in the living room, awaiting her instructions. "Thank you for watching them, Tilly. I really appreciate it."

"Tilly will take good care of Misses sons."

With a nod, Hermione made her way towards the Room of Requirement. With her wand in hand, she slipped inside. "_Lumos_,"

It was eerie as she made her way in. She looked around.

After Harry found out she was pregnant and told her to leave for the baby's sake, she had written a list of where each Horcruxes was hidden, as well as what they were and a map of where some of them were hiding. Hermione had been planning this for years. Harry never realized her plan, which was probably for the best.

When she got to the table, she spotted the wooden box beneath a silk cloth. Holding her breath, she took it out and slowly opened it.

She laughed in relief when she realized it was Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. She closed the lid and made her way out.

A swarm of Cornish pixies flew at her before she could get out safely. Frustrated, she pulled out her wand. "_Immobulus!_" she shouted.

The pixies stopped moving and blinked in surprise. It reminded her of her second year when the same thing happened.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore was standing outside the doors for her when she came out.

"Professor Dumbledore. I have the Diadem."

"Good." he took the box and opened it. The crystal was black with Voldemort's soul.

"We must destroy this as soon as we can."

"Agreed."

_**Review if you want.** _


End file.
